


A Nightmare Returns

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios comforts Serenity after she has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare Returns

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Ominous.

He knew something was wrong from the moment he woke up and found his maiden's side of the bed empty. Serenity loved her sleep almost as much as her mother and rarely ever woke up before he did. Sitting up, Helios rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and turned his attention toward the opened double doors which lead out onto their bedroom balcony, where he found his new bride standing, her long pink hair unbound and dancing in the wind behind her.

At another time, he might have smiled, thinking how beautiful she looked in the early morning light, but instead, Helios frowned at the sight and reached for his robe, laying at the foot of the bed where he had left it the night before.

"Serenity?" he called out, getting out of bed after pulling the robe over his silk pajama pants.

She didn't respond to the sound of her name, causing Helios' worry to deepen. In the brief time they had been married, Serenity had never acted like this before. Coming up behind her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, surprised when he felt her jump underneath his touch.

"Maiden, why are you up so early?" he asked, his voice soft as not to startle her further. "It isn't like you."

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, still not turning around to face him. "Just a touch of insomnia, that's all."

His frown deepened. As far as he knew, she had had no trouble sleeping last night after they had made love. In fact, he himself had watched her as she fell asleep in his arms, smiling at the thought of the beautiful dreams she was seeing behind those closed eyes. She had looked as peaceful as an angel.

Noticing that she was shaking, Helios protectively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "What's really bothering you?" he prodded. "And tell me the truth this time. Something has obviously shaken you."

For a long moment, Serenity was silent, staring straight ahead as if in some kind of trance. However, she finally shook her head and broke away from his embrace, turning around to face Helios. Her bright ruby red eyes, normally so full of love and happiness, seemed somehow darker, and she did not smile as she usually did whenever she saw him.

"I…had a dream," Serenity admitted. She again shook her head. "No, not a dream, a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare."

Taking her hand, Helios pulled her back inside the room. "Tell me about it."

Serenity sat down on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest as if she was a little girl again. "It was terrible, Helios," she began, her voice barely above a whisper. Helios had to join her on the bed in order to hear her. "Nehelenia was back, and she was after you again, wanting revenge over what happened all those years ago."

"But Sailor Moon and the others defeated Nehelenia, remember?" he reminded her. "You were there. You saw what happened."

"I know, but… What if we didn't defeat her completely?"

"Of course you did. The curse on me and Elysion was lifted. That wouldn't have happened unless she was gone."

"I don't know about that," she said, hugging her knees even closer to her. "Sailor Moon sealed her back in the mirror, and the mirror cracked, which we thought meant she wouldn't be able be able to return, but what if we were wrong? In my dream, the mirror had been fixed. What if that really happened, Helios? I don't want to lose you, not now when we're finally married and so happy together."

Tears began to run down her cheeks. Scooting closer to her, Helios took his wife in his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. While he doubted her dream was anything more than just a terrible nightmare - after all, she was not prone to prophetic dreams - he understood how upsetting it must have been.

"It'll be okay, my maiden," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Nothing will ever take me away from you. Whatever happens, we will take it on together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
